


When Kingdoms Fall

by myticanlegends



Series: short fk fics [2]
Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Just a small collection of short drabbles from the canon universe that I post on tumblr. Most are set after Crystal Storm so be warned in advance for spoilers.Chapter 1: Cleo and Magnus struggle after the events ending Crystal Storm.Chapter 2: A moment between Nic and Ashur after Nic comes back (because he will or I will raise hell).Chapter 3: When everything is over, Jonas remembers Lys.





	1. Aftermath

Magnus Damora,” Cleo called, stomping towards where Magnus had found himself rooted after being dug out of grave. Now THAT was one experience he’d rather have not gone through but at least he was alive here now. And Cleo was frustrated with him and Magnus had never thought he’d get to see that again.

She looked as if she were going to slap him.

When she was a foot away, she seemed to hesitate as if wondering if she could continue further before taking the final step forward and embracing him. Magnus automatically folded himself around her, dirty or not.

“Stop putting yourself in danger,” Cleo muttered against his chest. “I don’t know what I’d do if another person I love died.”

Magnus’ heart skipped at her words but an overwhelming guilt started creeping it’s way in. How many of her friends and family had died because of him?

As Magnus looked over her head, he realized that they were not alone. Ashur and Amara were watching as well as Enzo and Nerissa. Felix stood off to the side. There seemed to be a blank spot next to Ashur. Jonas had never been there but… Nic. That’s who was gone. That was likely was Ashur’s eyebrows had knitted together with worry. Taran was gone as well.

It seemed something had happened after being buried alive and Magnus wondered what else he should have expected.

“Cleo?” Magnus asked, and she looked up at him with a set jaw as if to prevent quivering. “What happened?”

"The Kindred… They need human forms and-” she choked hazardously before stumbling out “-oh my goddess, NIC.” Her hand flew to her mouth and Magnus felt it should have been just them or at least Cleo needed a chair. Unfortunately, there were no chairs where Magnus had been buried alive. “I was going to kill him,” she finished with a sob.

Magnus automatically wrapped his arm around her again and tried ignoring the fact they were not alone. Nic was Cleo’s best friend. For her to almost kill him…

"We will save him,” he heard Ashur say determinedly from the side. “There has got to be a way.”

Cleo straightened her back but Magnus’ arm remained around her.

“We need a plan,” she announced.

“A plan to accomplish what exactly?” Amara asked with her painted red lips and crossed arms.

“Saving the world,” Cleo said stubbornly, as if it were a casual thing. “And Nic.”

“How?” Amara challenged. 

“That’s why we are coming up with a plan,” Ashur said sarcastically and the bristling tension between the siblings was palpable.

“How about we all take a nap first,” Nerissa suggested.

Magnus seconded that idea. After their day, a nap would be appreciated.So they all split up through the castle to find a room with Cleo right behind Magnus. It was both comforting and felt impossibly dangerous. 

“You’re going to need to update me on what happened with Amara and the Kindred-” Magnus started but when he turned around, Cleo looked dead on her feet. He immediately softened and led her to the bed with a, “later.”

Cleo sat on the edge of the bed with blank eyes but she managed a small smile in thanks. Magnus had never seen her braver. They both ended up on the bed with little care for personal space. Magnus had his arms around her with her head on his chest as a pillow. This never would have happened a couple months ago but in their exhaustion and relief the other was alive, they held each other tightly to make sure the other wouldn’t leave. They had no energy to do anything else.

“Soon,” Magnus began. “You will be queen and I will be king. And all of this will be over.”

Cleo hummed. “Soon,” she said. “We will rule the world.”

Soon seemed like such an impossible word just as their goal of ruling seemed much farther away. There was so much standing in their way- so much that it didn’t even seem like a goal anymore. Survive, was their true goal. Ruling would be a hopeful future. He couldn’t see them simply moving to a cabin in the woods and living out their days there.

No, if they won, they would rule.

And as much as Magnus hated him, Nic would be there, because Cleo loved him as well and if she did, Magnus had to at least tolerate him. Amara could rule Kraeshia as long as she stuck her nose out of Mytica and Ashur… Magnus had seen the way he looked at Nic. He would likely stay here. Maybe Felix would stay as well and work for them. Magnus kind of liked Felix. Nerissa and Enzo could do the same. He felt as though he didn’t even know anymore what Lucia would like to do but he hoped she would stay and they could fix their small family of two. Their father was of no importance to him anymore.

It was comforting to imagine a happy future in the early hours of morning with his wife in his arms and an uncertain future in front of them as impossible as it was. It likely wouldn’t happen but it was something that could hold them together.


	2. Someday

It was strange being back in his own skin. Nic had never really expected to survive all of this. He had felt his own body and his own presence even as the Kindred had taken control of him but they felt like they could do nothing. He had been unable to do anything when everything went wrong. He had hurt people. He had probably killed people.

But here Nic was and yes, that was the feeling of his own arm and back pressing into the floor as he lay on the ground. He could move them himself. And that pop in his back as he straightened, that was him too, and the groan that resulted was also his own voice.

There were arms around him that were certainly not his own. Unless Nic had somehow managed to acquire two extra arms.

“Nicolo,” a voice said sounding desperate.

Ashur.

Nic could look over at the person kneeling on the ground next to him where Nic had collapsed after the Kindred had left him. Black hair fell around Ashur’s face and he looked so very beautiful at this moment. He also looked worried but the instant their eyes met, his features smoothed into relief. The blue of his eyes was piercing. Nic was unsure if anyone had ever looked at him with this much focus before.

The last time Nic had control of his body, they had kissed.

“Nic,” Ashur breathed out softly. Nic shifted to pull himself up again or at least adjust himself but Ashur pushed him lightly down. “Stay there for a minute and catch your breath… you’ve got a concussion.”

Nic laughed hoarsely and Ashur blinked before chuckling. A concussion was the least of his worries. Nic was ALIVE. He couldn’t stop laughing in a chaotic way, just breaths and small amused noises. And then he was crying.

Immediately, the arms wrapped tightly around him once more.

“Shh… Nic, you’re okay,” Ashur whispered into his hair. “You’re fine. I’m here. The Kindred are gone. Everyone is okay.”

“Everyone?” Nic asked.

Ashur hesitated. “Almost everyone.”

“Cleo?”

“Your new queen.”

Nic thought of the man likely at her side before asking, "Magnus?”

“King.”

Nic sighed. “You?”

They made eye contact again. “I’ve got you."

“Are you emperor now?” he asked.

Ashur grinned. “No. Amara has always wanted to rule more than I have. The people will have to get used to it and I’ll help with the process but after… I’m going to travel. Do you want to join me?”

“Really?” Nic asked in surprise.

“Nicolo,” Ashur answered seriously. “There is no one I’d rather have.”

Nic could feel himself flushing but he ignored the feeling of the heat in the cheeks in favor of reaching for Ashur’s shoulder. “Help me up.”

“Is that a yes?” Ashur asked but he helped Nic to his feet. From the sharp jolt of pain in his leg, Nic suspected he had more than just a concussion. When Ashur noticed the wince, he winced himself and shifted Nic’s weight on his shoulder so his leg wouldn’t have as much pressure.

Nic took a minute to close his eyes and steady his thoughts and the dizziness that came with standing with a couple deep breaths. Kyan. Fire. Kindred. Watchers, Blood, King, Queen, MagicSorceressEmperorKingdoms. Ashur. 

Nic. Nic who was just a guard. He probably wasn't even that anymore.

Ashur may not be an emperor but he was still a prince and a handsome one at that. But he didn’t seem to care. In fact, Nic couldn’t bring himself to care after everything that they had been through. It was enough.

But maybe not enough for them to go off traveling together. Not just yet.

“Buy me a couple drinks first then maybe,” Nic said, opening his eyes and flinging his arm around Ashur to remain balanced. “Someday.”


	3. Lost Love

Somewhere, maybe in another world or universe, there was a girl and a boy sitting on a hill. The world was at peace, evil kings aside and magic in its place. Everyone on the side of good prevailed. It had taken work and hardship and yet here they were.

Somewhere, in another world or universe, Jonas could look over Paelsia and he could see the wine vineyards where he used to work and the woods where he and his merry band of rebels had hid from those searching for them. And in that universe Lysandra was by his side with her bow looped around her shoulder because there was no world in which she didn’t have it.

“I miss you,” Lys said quietly.

“I miss you too,” Jonas admitted. 

This was where he had grown up and where it had all started. It seemed like such a long time ago. So many things had changed.

“Lys…” Jonas started, looking over at where she was sitting.

“I know,” Lys said. When she looked over, Jonas was reminded of why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Her curly wild hair surrounded her head like a mane and her soft brown eyes could look at him and see every fault but still love him nonetheless.

“I still see you everywhere I go,” Jonas continued anyway. “Lucia… she named her child after you.”

“Lucia is the one that killed me,” Lys said simply.

“No, that was Kyan. Lucia… she’s different. She has good intentions but goes about them the wrong way.”

“Just like you,” Lys joked but it didn’t sound very humorous.

“Lys, I’ll always love you but-”

“Don’t say that,” Lys interrupted. “Don’t… don’t say you’ll always love me. That’s unfair to her.”

“But-”

“I’m dead, Jonas. I don’t expect you to always love me. I never expected it in the first place… it’s not who you are, Jonas.”

“It could have been who I am,” Jonas argued. “You made me that kind of person.”

“And now you need to be that kind of person for her. She doesn’t deserve you pining after some other girl. Not like what you did with me.”

Jonas turned away and stared out across the valley. Lys was right. Of course Lys was right, she always had been smarter than he had been. “It would be so much easier if you were alive.”

“It was good though,” Lys said, smiling sadly for the first time. “While it lasted.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jonas agreed. 

Lys took his hand, her darker skin contrasting slightly with his own tan, and when Jonas looked up she was still smiling. “It’s okay, Jonas. Go live your life. You deserve to be happy.”

“You deserved to be happy too.”

“I was happy. You made me happy. Now it’s time for you to be.”

She placed a light kiss on his cheek and then was gone. It took a second of Jonas staring out across Paelsia before he was able to stand. Somewhere in the city there was a girl who cared for him and a baby named after his lost love. Although he wouldn’t have believed it at first, or almost anywhere in the middle, they made him happy. 

When Jonas woke up, he found he had fallen asleep in baby Lyssa’s room, now in the Paelsian palace, and Lucia was watching him carefully.

“Lysandra?” She asked and Jonas nodded.

After all, they both knew the effects of someone they loved that had died. Maybe one day they would overcome it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, these from my tumblr (myticanlegends) and are mostly pretty short. But thanks for reading! It means a lot.


End file.
